Cena de compromiso
by karin-chan150301
Summary: lean y descubran esta corta historia hitsukarin


**CENA DE COMPROMISO**

-Perdón por lo de ichi-nii… y por lo que dijo Yuzu y el viejo –dijo una abatida chica de cabellos negros, ojos ónix y piel blanca que llevaba puesto un vestido de gala y el cabello atado en un lindo molote estilo oriental, quien se recargaba con fatiga en el balcón.

-¿Porque te disculpas por el estúpido kurosaki? –pregunto con la ceja arqueada aquel chico de cabellos blancos, ojos turquesa, piel bronceada que se encontraba junto a ella en aquel sitio.

-No lo llames asi –dijo molesta la azabache.

-¿Porque si tu lo haces? –pregunto aun con la ceja arqueada.

-Pero él es mi hermano y tú no tienes derecho de decirle de esa manera–defendió la chica.

-Karin, no empieces una pelea solo porque estas tensa por lo que le voy a pedir a tu familia… esta fue tu idea –el chico giro el rostro en la dirección contraria de la chica.

-¡Yo no estoy…! –la kurosaki estaba a punto de abofetearle cuando este detuvo su mano antes de que le tocara jalándola en el acto para plantarle un beso, la chica no tardo en corresponder aquel acto, el beso fue subiendo de tono llevando asi a sus lenguas en una batalla donde ninguno de los dos quería abandonar. –Toshiro aquí no… alguien podría vernos. –dijo entre besos la pelinegra.

El peliblanco corto el beso pero aun asi no se separo de ella –Haremos lo que queramos y si ichigo intenta impedirlo peleare con él. –dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella. –Escucha, voy a pedirle tu mano a tu familia pase lo que pase… y aunque tu hermano se oponga me casare contigo –su tono era decidido y dulce a la vez.

Lo que ambos chicos ignoraban era que a lo lejos un molesto peli naranja y un feliz pelinegro observaban la dulce escena que estos protagonizaban. –un joven y sincero amor. Algo raro de ver en estos días –dijo en tono anhelante el pelinegro que era padre de los kurosaki. –Veo que Toshiro-kun es un niño arrogante de vez en cuando –dijo recordando sus años en el decimo escuadrón.

-Más le vale a ese enano alejarse de Karin si no quiere que le patee el trasero –declaro el de ojos marrones con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-No digas eso ichigo, no había visto a Karin-chan tan feliz, debe ser gracias a Toshiro-kun ¿no lo crees? –dijo sonriente el padre del peli naranja.

Nada mas salió de la boca del hermano sobreprotector, quien ahora escuchaba atentamente lo que la pareja decía.

-Pero no estoy segura… -decía la azabache mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-¡Karin cálmate o yo también me pondré nervioso! – el chico se cruzo de brazos y miro a la de ojos ónix.

-Ok, además ¿qué más da que te equivoques con ichi-nii? –intento calmar a su novio.

-Aunque no entiendo porque se enoja kurosaki, no es como si le dijera que nos encanta tener sexo y que lo intentamos en todas las posiciones –dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona y envolviendo a su novia con sus brazos.

-¡No digas esas cosas idiota! –la chica estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer –le dijo comenzando a besarla.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana maldita pulga roba inocencias! –grito el peli naranja sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos quienes inmediatamente se separaron.

-¿I-Ichi-nii? –la chic no sabía cómo explicar lo que había dicho su novio.

-¡¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí kurosaki?! –pregunto nervioso el peliblanco.

-¡Bankai! –grito el shinigami sustituto para después salir tras del peliblanco dispuesto a recuperar el honor de su inocente hermanita.

Y asi fue como el kurosaki y el albino estuvieron corriendo por toda la ciudad de karakura, lo bueno es que tal vez Ichigo terminaría aceptando al Hitsugaya en su familia en unos dos o tres años, pero considerando lo sobreprotector que era eso era bueno ¿no?

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno les traigo un corto one-shot, muy corto por lo que se puede notar.

2.-Agradecere a quien deje reviews y a quien lea.

3.-Los personajes son de tite kubo, la historia está basada en un video que encontré que se llama "Kuchiki party" y es ichiruki, pero lo modifique para que fuera hitsukarin, tengo suerte de que Rukia y Karin tengan un hermano sobreprotector. Buen sin más me despido, lean dejen reviews y sayonara.


End file.
